(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser extender, and more particularly to a level extension apparatus which is easy to use and has multipurpose uses.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the construction industry, drawing an extension line from a reference line is usually done by applying a ruler or using an ink-string box. The reference line can be corner lines, fence lines, or any horizontal or vertical line defined by a square-beam leveler or other device.
When applying a ruler to draw the extension line, one side of the ruler is used to be aligned with the reference line and the extension line can be formed by using a second ruler as an extension of the aforesaid ruler to elongate the reference line. Though this method can be accurate, this accuracy is only limited to short distances.
The ink-string box in the art comprises a box for carrying a roller at one half and ink at another half. The roller is pivoted on top of the box, and an extension string rolled around the roller. The extension string has a free end that is pulled over the ink and away from the box. While applying the ink-string box to draw an extension line of a reference line, the string is pulled out from the roller and mixed with the ink during the pulling operation, then aligned with the reference line, and then the extension line is formed by flipping the extended inked string to drop the ink lengthwise. Even though the ink-string box is suitable for use in medium or long distance applications, the operation of flipping the inked string is quite human-dependent and may need to be done in segments if a substantial length of string is to be pulled. Thus, a unique straight extension line may sometimes be difficult to achieve by applying the ink-string box and may be subject to human error.
Thus, there remains a need for a line-extension tool that provides accurate alignment and is effective for use in distances of all ranges, yet is easy to use and can be used quickly and efficiently.